Love Kick Starts Again
by Under The Hood Writers
Summary: Praise not the day until evening has come; a woman until she is burnt; a sword until it is tried; a  maiden until she is married; ice until it has been crossed; beer until it has been drunk.      "Not Everything You See Is Real Life"
1. Ch1 Me Maybe

**Chapter 1**

"_Call Me Maybe_"

He looked so sexy taking off his shirt, and lying on his bed. I lived right beside me, and I could see him by my window everyday. I knew it sounds desperate, but I had a crush on him ever since I moved in the neighborhood. I was extremely shy, and okay with social contact with boys. But with this boy, I never said a single phrase to him.  
>NOAAMMI! Come here, I need you to deliver these items to our neighbors. , my mother asked.<br>Okay, what s the address? I asked Here it is, bye hun! she said I went outside to find the address and discovered that it was my crush! Oh no, I thought to myself! I can t do this, i m gonna make a fool out of myself. But i swallowed my pride and knocked to the door.  
>I m coming! Someone yelled.<br>It was him! He didn t have a shirt on, and all he did was smile at me. He asked if I wanted to come in and i said yes. He said he just came from the shower and apologized for being exposed. But i told him i didn t care and just didnt try to look at him. All of a sudden, he told me that he knows that i be watchin him. I was shocked for a second, but then apologized. He took me by my neck and kissed my lips. He tasted like strawberries and i was determined to suck all the flavor. He putted his hands on my ass and lifted me up in his arms. We went upstairs to his room and he laid me on his bed. I kissed me all over my bed and i started to get so horny. Then a series of thrills ran through my body when he licked my pussy faster and faster. I moaned so loud i didn t care who heard me! I was getting really wet and he licked all my juices that i had to offer to him. He stood up and we kissed for a short time, then I unzipped his pants and I putted my lips on his hard dick.  
>As she was kissing him, she could feel his hand reach lower, inside her panties and beyond her womanhood. She moaned inside his mouth which made him stick his fingers all the way inside. Sam cried out and placed more pressure on his fingers, practically feeling herself climax. It was all going so fast, Sam thought.<br>But she knew she didn't want it to stop. Freddie too felt the same, being more turned on by then, almost feeling pain more than pleasure in his lower regions. He slowly removed Sam's underwear as he too released himself from his own confines. She gasped, unsure if this was what either of them wanted. He looked up to her eyes to see her staring back, giving neither approval nor denial for what it was they were going to do. He brought her close one more time and kissed her sweetly as he entered her.  
>Gibby, whose penis was longer than freddies, inserted his penis into Sams mouth Luckily for Sam, she died a happy death.<br>Carly walked into the room to see Sams dead body with the remains of a gangbang.  
>Spencer did the unthinkable. He commited incest with his Grandpa forcing Carly to watch in horror while sucking a pickle through her anal butter.<br>She soon had a full body orgasm causing her nipples to explode all over the room. Due to this Spencer had an incredible climax grandpas anal hole was ripped to shreds and he died a painful death remebering his youth at a lemon party.  
>Spencers scrotal peircing got caught in Carlys clitoris. His "giant meat stick of veins", as he called it, would surely pop that pussy like this Are you ready? he whispered in my ear.<br>Yes, please come inside me. I moaned in his ear.  
>He spread my legs and putted his hard dick in my wet pussy.<br>At first, i could feel the pain but as we kept fucking pain turned to satisfying. Satifying turned to joy. And joyed turned to a thrill. I moaned and screamed his name KEVIN! KEVIN! HARDER KEVIN HARDER! He went harder and faster than ever before and i was startin to cum. KEVIN I M CUMING! come wit me he whispered in my ear He turned me over head down ass up, and fucked me doggy style. I went crazy as he played with my titties and fucked me at the same time. YES! YESSS! I LOVE YOU! Then suddenly he fucked me twice as hard and whispered i love you too. Then we both came together.  
>He kissed me on my cheek and we did the same thing the next day. Who knew the 1st time could be so much fun!<p> 


	2. Ch2 Despicable Me

**Chapter 2**

"**_Despicable Me_**"

These past two weeks felt like they were longer than the time I was depressed, after finding out Sam died after having an orgy. But I was happy for that. It was like before; Sam looking for me or I looking for her, finding each other and slipping into the bedroom. It was more this time, these precious moments of quiet murmurs and strong attraction for one another. I felt that attraction that Sam had for me, almost matching my own. I love her, I know I do, but I never mentioned it again to her. I didn't want to scare her, because I knew that she was not thinking straight about all this. I don't know where her heart is when she is with me, but she knew where mine was, and that was more than I could ask for. The way she never wanted to leave at nights when she would sneak in my room told me that she too felt the same. I just knew that Sam might not care for me as much as I did, but I knew that she did harbor some feelings. She tried so hard to keep it to herself too; she wanted to forget about me. But there was no way in hell would I have let that happen. And deep down I had a feeling that she chose not to either.  
>I should have seen this happening. I should have never answered the door. I should have never gone to how to have sex ed. And I definitely should not have gone to Johns after and mate with him. It was all so fast. But that's just how it was when I was with her. Everything went by so fast. Like if we never stopped talking, like if I was never with anyone but him. But the main problem with that was that I was with someone. I am acting like the whore that I said I never wanted to be.<br>At 7pm Japans was waiting patiently on a subway. She was pressed up against the pole, not only because of how packed the train was, but by a man who towered over she waited patiently for the train to move. She could feel the warm piece of meat on his pants pressing against the back of her head. She got worried. As she turned around she made eye contact with the man in front of if they were in a western showdown, eyeing each other out. They stared deeply into their eyes. When the train started to move, it happened. And as another girl was being molested on the train. Jessica was being molested on the train.  
>His hand grabbed her vagina with such force her little girl instinct was to call for help. Her voice was lost in the sea of air surrounding her never to be heard again. She felt his hands reach into her panties like a snake constricting its prey. No escape The fingers one by one reaching the roof of her vagina took her into a deeper fear and thrill than ever before. She didnt know what to do. She panicked as she slowly got off at the next stop, Realizing her experience with that man. She was scarred for life.<br>Then she walked right out of the underground to go to Freddies house so they could make sweet love once more.


End file.
